finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X-2 Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーX-2 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti au Japon le 31 mars 2003. Aucun des compositeurs qui ont participé à l'épisode précédent n'a repris son role dans cet épisode. C'est Noriko Matsueda et Takahito Eguchi, qui ont travaillé précédement sur The Bouncer, qui composent la musique. La seule exception est la deuxième piste de l'album. Pistes Disque 1 #'Kuon -Memories of Waves and Light-' #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)' #:Composition: Kazuhiro Hara (原 一博) #:Arrangement: h-wonder (Hiroki Wada 和田 弘樹) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kenn Kato (加藤 健) #:Jouée lors du concert à Luca. #'YRP Fight! No. 1' #:Jouée lors du premier combat. #'Yuna's Theme' #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'YRP Fight! No. 2' #:Thème de combat contre les Boss. #'Mission Complete' #:Thème de fin de combat. #'We're the Gullwings!' #:Thème éponyme des chasseurs de sphères. Jouée à bord du Celsius durant les actes 1, 2, et 5. #'Mission Time!' #:Jouée au début d'une mission. #'Mt. Gagazet' #:Thème éponyme de la montagne du nord. #'YRP Fight! No. 3' #:Thème de combat principal. #'Game Over' #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Anything Goes for LeBlanc!' #:Thème éponyme de la chasseuse de sphères. #'Let Me Blow You a Kiss' #:Thème de combat face au Gang LeBlanc. #'Shuyin's Theme' #:Thème éponyme de l'errant millénaire. #'Besaid' #:Thème éponyme de l'île insulaire. #'Kilika' #:Thème éponyme du village exotique. #'Luca' #:Thème éponyme de la cité du bord de mer. #'Mi'ihen Highroad' #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne route. #'Mushroom Rock Road' #:Thème éponyme de la Route des Mycorocs. #'The Youth League' #:Thème éponyme de la Ligue des Jeunes. #'Machina Faction' #:Thème éponyme des Pro-Makinas. #'Guadosalam' #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne cité des Guados. #'Thunder Plains' #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Foudroyée. #'Macalania Woods' #:Thème éponyme de la forêt de cristal. #'Bikanel Desert' #:Thème éponyme du Désert de Bikanel. #'New Yevon' #:Thème éponyme du groupe religieux. #'The Calm Lands' #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Félicité. #'Zanarkand Ruins' #:Thème éponyme des ruines millénaires. #'Sphere Hunters' #:Jouée durant certaines missions. #'Temples' #:Thème éponyme des temples. #'Discord' #:Jouée durant l'attaque d'un temple. Disque 2 #'The Gullwings March' #:Jouée lors du début de l'acte 2. #'The Colossus' #:Jouée lors de l'évocation de l'arme effrayante. #'Good Night' #:Thème de repos. #'Disquiet' #:Thème de la Via Infinito. #'Three Mice in Chateau LeBlanc' #:Jouée lors de l'infiltration du palais de Guadosalam. #'Rikku's Theme' #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Chocobo' #:Thème des chocobos. #'Paine's Theme' #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Bevelle's Secret' #:Jouée lors l'infiltration du siège de Néo-Yevon. #'The Bevelle Underground' #:Jouée dans les souterrains de Bevelle. #'Yuna's Ballad' #:Thème de combat contre Bahamut. #'Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings' #:Thème du Celsius lors de l'acte 3. #'Joost leave it tae us!' #:Jouée lors du concert au Sélénos dans l'acte 5. #'Labyrinth' #:Thème de certains donjons. #'Turmoil' #:Thème de certaines missions. #'Aeons' #:Thème de combat contre les chimères. #'The Farplane Abyss' #:Thème éponyme de l'Au-delà. #'Kuon - The Troupe Performs' #:Variation de "Kuon". #'1000 Words (FFX-2 Mix)' #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings (篠崎 正嗣 Strings) #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi (中西 康晴) #:Guitare: Takashi Masuzaki (増崎 孝司) #:Chœur: Kumi Sasaki (佐々木 久美) & Taeko Saito (斉藤 妙子) #:Jouée lors du concert de l'acte 4. #'Nightmare in the Den' #:Jouée lors de la scène dans la Grotte scellée. #'The Crimson Squad' #:Thème de l'équipe éponyme. #'Vegnagun Awakens' #:Jouée lors du début du combat contre Vegnagun. #'Crash' #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Clash' #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Ruin' #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Resting Place' #:Thème du combat final contre Shuyin. #'1000 Words (Piano Version)' #:Jouée après le combat contre Shuyin. #'See You Next Time, Kiddies!' #:Jouée lors de la cinématique finale. #'1000 Words (Orchestra Version)' #:Arrangement et orchestration: Takahito Eguchi #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi #:Harpe: Tomoyuki Asakawa (朝川 朋之) #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy X-2. Jouée lors du générique de fin. #'Reunion' #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles entre Tidus et Yuna. Galerie Liens externes *Page chez Avex Entertainment *Page générique chez Square Enix en:Final Fantasy X-2: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X-2